Right before the Dawn carry you away
by ritchuuki
Summary: Jika jiwanya jatuh dalam kegelapan, maka biarkanlah aku pun ikut jatuh... Eric. Lebih baik aku mati dalam kebahagiaan itu di tanganmu… ya, sebagai hadiah terakhir untukmu.


Jika jiwanya jatuh dalam kegelapan, maka biarkanlah aku pun ikut jatuh... Eric. Lebih baik aku mati dalam kebahagiaan itu di tanganmu…

_ya, sebagai hadiah terakhir untukmu._

Pairing Eric S. x Alan H.

Eric dan Alan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri bersama. Eric telah melakukan dosa. Alan, masih tidak ingin mempercayai itu. Tetapi itu semua adalah kenyataan. Eric adalah seorang Shinigami yang telah berkhianat… Maka tak ada yang akan menerimanya di dunia ini. Eric berdosa, Eric telah menuruti bujukan iblis, Eric telah terhasut. Eric tak menerima jalan dari Tuhan, Alan sangat berarti bagi Eric sehingga ia rela menukar apa saja demi nyawa Alan. Benar, bahkan 1000 jiwa takkan lebih berharga dibandingkan jiwa Alan bagi Eric… Walaupun begitu, Alan tetap merasa sedih. Setelah ia mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Alan benar-benar merasa berat. Kenapa seniornya melakukan itu? Padahal jika dirinya harus ditakdirkan untuk mati pun entah mengapa kini ia sudah bisa menerimanya… Tapi mengapa seniornya tidak? Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimanapun Eric sudah tak bisa kembali… Dan Alan pun tak bisa membiarkan Eric sendiri…

"Kita istirahat disini…!" ujar Eric. Tak tega melihat Alan kesakitan sembari memegangi dadanya terus. Keringat Alan begitu banyak. Alan sampai hampir terjatuh dari rangkulannya. Sepanjang jalan Eric terus memapah Alan sambil berpikir kapan rasa sakit Alan akan mereda? Wajah kesakitan itu membuat hatinya pilu. Eric tak mungkin bisa merelakan Alan, itu satu-satunya yang ia sadari betul.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita terus melanjutkan perjalanan…. atau,_ uhgg…!_"

"Alan!" Tubuh Alan lunglai. Eric lalu berjalan sambil menopang sebagian tubuh Alan yang terus memegangi dadanya. Disekeliling mereka begitu gelap, tak ada cahaya dari manapun sampai Eric bingung mereka harus sembunyi dimana. Ia tak mau segera ditemukan oleh Will serta _Shinigami _yang lainnya… Erik akhirnya sadar, mau tak mau ia harus membuat Alan sedikit beristirahat. Mereka lalu menemukan sebuah bangunan. Eric segera masuk ke dalam sebuah pondok terbengkalai itu untuk memastikan tempat itu aman, setelah meminta Alan untuk bersandar di tembok luar pondok itu. Pondok itu sempit, semacam shelter tempat para penebang kayu beristirahat, namun nampaknya sudah lama sekali tak digunakan lagi. Rasanya malam ini mereka bisa sementara bersembunyi di situ. Eric kembali menjemput Alan, memapah dan membaringkan tubuh Alan dengan hati-hati sekali di atas tumpukan jerami yang ada dalam pondok itu. Deathschyte mereka ia letakkan di dekatnya, ia harus menjaga Alan. Hanya itu yang sekarang ada di pikiran Eric.

"Tidurlah,… Aku akan menyalakan mencari kayu dan membuat perapian" ucap Eric. Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya hal tak berguna seperti itu yang bisa ia lakukan. _Shi no Toge,_ Eric tak bisa mengusirnya… Karena itu dadanya terasa perih melihat Alan kesakitan lagi. "Kau harus tidur," ulang Eric. Kali ini Eric tak dapat menahan untuk tidak mengecup kening Alan… Lalu ia segera berbalik karena takut air matanya menetes.

"Eric…senpai…" panggil Alan lirih.

Eric menyeka bulir air di matanya sebelum berbalik, mendekatkan mukanya pada Alan dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Alan? Kau ingin aku mengambilkanmu sesuatu?"

"_Ii yo, soba ni… itte hoshii. Ika…naide…_"

(tak perlu, aku ingin…kau berada di sini. Jangan pergi…)

"Kau takut sendirian? Aku hanya akan menyalakan api supaya badanmu lebih hangat dan ruangan ini sedikit terang. Aku tidak akan jauh… Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, aku segera kembali."

Alan terus memegangi ujung kemeja Eric.

_ "Kowai no, hitori ni natte kowai…shinu mo kowai…"_

(aku takut, aku takut jadi sendirian…aku juga takut mati…)

Alan lalu meraih tangan Eric dan menggenggamnya, "Biarkanlah tetap gelap atau tempat ini mendingin… Aku tak mau sendirian".

"_Ore ga soba ni iru, omae wa hitori ja nai…"_

(aku ada di sini, kau tidak sendiri…)

Eric berbisik tepat di telinga Alan, Eric baru menyadari ternyata ia sangat menyayangi Alan. Ia mencintai Alan. "Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu…"

"Terima kasih, senpai." Alan menggenggam erat tangan Eric. "Kalau 'ini' datang… aku paling takut sendirian... Sebenarnya… aku apaling takut sendirian…" suara Alan melemah. Eric memperhatikan nafas Alan yang berangsur menjadi makin teratur. Tangan kirinya yang digenggam Alan tak ia lepaskan. Alan lalu tertidur di sisi Eric dalam damai.

Alan tersadar, ia begitu gembira saat menyadari tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Eric yang kini tertidur disisinya. Eric tak pergi selangkahpun meninggalkannya. Rupanya sekarang di luar hujan deras. Mungkin sekarang sudah hampir pagi hari… Alan merasakan tangan Eric mulai mendingin. Alan khawatir. Ia lalu berusaha duduk, melepaskan setelan jas-nya dan berusaha menutupi walaupun hanya separuh-badan Eric dengan itu. Kini ia hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis di musim seperti ini, kalau Eric terbangun ia akan sangat marah, tapi Alan sudah siap dan rela dimarahi setelah ini. Alan tersenyum memandangi wajah Eric yang tertidur. Ia yakin baru beberapa menit ini Eric terlelap. Sepanjang malam pasti ia menjaga Alan, Alan tahu persis wataknya. Karena itu ia ingin membuat Eric beristirahat semaksimal mungkin. Wajah yang ia lihat sekarang adalah wajah yang polos, wajah tanpa dosa yang tertidur. Sama sekali bukan wajah seorang pembunuh… Bagaimana bisa? Wajah Eric yang sekarang ia lihat tak jauh dari wajah seorang anak yang polos melindungi sesuatu yang disayanginya.

Karena yang Alan lihat, Eric lah yang tak pernah beristirahat. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia pasti masih mengumpulkan jiwa, pikir Alan. Eric tak pernah tidur dan selalu pergi mengumpulkan 1000 jiwa demi untuk ditukar dengan kesembuhannya. Apakah Eric tahu Alan tak bisa membencinya walaupun Eric keliru? Alan tak pernah berpikir Eric akan tega melakukan itu, karena Eric-senpai yang ia kenal adalah orang yang perhatian dan lembut. Sungguh semua itu tak terbayangkan….

Eric telah memberikan segalanya bagi Alan, Alan sedih ia merasa tak pantas menerima perhatian sebegitu besar dari Eric. Alan tak pernah memberikan apapun…

Tapi ia bisa menerima Eric. Walau seluruh dunia membenci Eric, Alan tak akan bisa melakukannya… Karena ia begitu, begitu, mencintai Eric. Ia akan menemani Eric kemana pun… Ia ingin menghapus dosa Eric, tapi ia tidak bisa… Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya menerima Eric. Menerimanya dan membalas kasih Eric sebisa yang ia bisa, seperti hal kecil ini. Mereka adalah Shinigami yang menyedihkan.

Alan menyalakan perapian, mudah ternyata menemukan sedikit kayu bakar di podok itu. Setidaknya itu akan menghangatkan mereka selama waktu sampai pagi.

Aku tak pernah memberikan apapun pada Eric, pikir Alan. Alan memandangi wajah Eric yang tertidur… 'Pasti berat penderitaanmu, aku tahu sebetulnya jiwamu lurus. Pasti kau menahannya begitu sangat… Maafkan aku yang membuatmu terpaksa melakukan itu,' bisik Alan.

Alan membelai rambut Eric, 'Maafkan aku pula karena tak bisa menemanimu selamanya. Kau pasti akan amat menderita setelah aku mati… Eric.'

'Ai suru…'

Gemuruh dan petir tak kunjung berhenti di luar pondok itu. Alan takut Eric bermimpi buruk karena senpainya itu tampak terganggu tidurnya. Benar-benar sedari tadi Alan hanya memandangi wajah Eric yang tertidur… Alan sedikit khawatir, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Eric dan bertanya, "Apa kau mimpi buruk, senpai? Kalau iya sebaiknya kau bangun, karena itu cuma mimpi."

Eric lalu seakan tersadar dan menarik Alan dalam dekapnya, memeluk Alan dengan erat…

"Eric-senpai? Kau masih tertidur?" tanyanya. Alan merasakan tubuh Eric mendekapnya begitu kuat… "Aku ada disini, tak perlu takut."

"Iya… jangan pergi," gumam Eric diantara tidurnya karena ia masih menutup matanya erat. "Jangan pergi…aku menginginkanmu di sisiku. Jangan pergi…"

"Eric-senpai, aku pun tak akan pergi…aku dalam dekapanmu Eric-senpai. Kau…menginginkanku?" tanya Alan.

Eric-senpainya tak menjawab. Mungkin ia sudah kembali tertidur pikir Alan. Alan lalu menengokkan wajah ke arah wajah Eric. Mereka begitu dekat pikir Alan. Dan ia bahagia sekali sekarang. Ungkapan perasaan Eric yang ternyata menginginkannya. Dia merasa begitu bahagia. Benar-benar pertama kalinya ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Alan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Eric yang menerpa wajahnya. Mau tak mau ia tak bisa memendun sunggingan senyum dari wajahnya. Tentu saja tidak ada kebahagiaan lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih merasa bahagia lagi. Ia senang sekali jika dirinya bisa dijadikan milik Eric.

'aku menginginkanmu…' Alan memikirkan terus kata-kata itu. Dekapan jantung Eric yang terasa begitu hangat… Aku, ingin mencintaimu. Aku akan mencintaimu. DEG! DEG! DEG! Detak jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih cepat setelah mendengar detakan jantung orang terkasihnya sedemikian dekat. Alan merasa bahagia… Ia tak mampu mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata. Seandainya ia bisa membuat senpainya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama pula itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Saat Eric mendekapnya ia sangat merasa senang… Apakah Eric juga merasa bahagia jika ia memeluknya dengan Erat?

Alan melepaskan dekapan Eric dengan hati-hati… Wajah Alan lalu bersemu merah. Senyumnya yang sedari tadi ia sunggingkan berusaha untuk ia tutupi. Ia menelan ludahnya. 'Okay, aku tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa aku berikan… Aku mohon terimalah diriku.' Hanya itu yang sempat Alan desiskan.

Alan memutuskan untuk memberikan dirinya… Benar, tak perlu banyak kata-kata. Aku akan membahagiakanmu.

Dasi yang sudah longgar itu ia lepaskan dari leher Eric. Ia pun mendongak memandang wajah Eric sekali lagi, kali ini perasaannya muncul dan tumpah ruah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan perlahan… lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya−mengecup bibir Eric yang masih tertidur dengan lembut dan manis. Sebuah ciuman yang terasa basah dan hangat. Dadanya sendiri berdegup begitu kencang. Wajahnya terasa panas terbakar namun ia tak akan berhenti…. Ia mencium Eric sekali lagi. Ia sadar betul apa yang dilakukannya. Walaupun mereka sama-sama lelaki namun ia sangat mencintai jiwa Eric, itu tak dapat dipungkiri. Ia akan membahagiakan Eric.

"…_.gh!_ Alan, apa… yang kau lakukan…!?" Eric kaget terbangun karena menyadari Alan tengah menciumnya.

Wajah Alan memerah. "Kau berkata kau menginginkanku… Diamlah! Kita tak butuh penjelasan lain. Biarkan aku melakukannya..!"

"…sungguh aku mengatakannya?" Eric mundur menutupi sebagian wajah dengan punggung tangan, ia malu sampai-sampai telinganya ikut merah.

"Diamlah. Biarkan aku membayarnya senpai." Alan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa seberani itu. "Percayakan saja padaku." Alan bahkan tak percaya bahwa ia mengatakannya.

Eric terduduk dan diam sejenak, lalu menunduk. "Aku harap kau tak melakukannya karena terpaksa," suara Eric seperti berbisik "baiklah…"

Tangan Alan menyentuh kedua pudak Eric. Menatap Eric dan menunjukan betapa bahagia wajahnya saat ini. Ia melepas jas hitam Eric dengan perlahan. Kemudian Alan mendekap Eric mendorongnya ke sudut seraya berbisik, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, dan aku tahu perasaanmu."

Eric pun mendekapnya erat… Lalu mereka berciuman. Eric ingin menahan diri karena begitu khawatir akan kondisi badan Alan, tapi sesuai janji ia akan diam saja. Ia akan menerima cinta Alan padanya…

Mereka lalu berciuman lagi. Bibir Alan begitu lembut… dan hangat, pikir Eric. Harusnya Alan tak perlu melakukan ini, dengan perhatian dan ketulusan Alan selama ini saja sudah menjadikan ia begitu penting di hati Eric karena itu…

Alan menciumi lehernya… Menciumi belakangg telinganya… Memenuhi tiap sudut dengan kecupan. Jari tangan Alan mengusap rambutnya, dan melepas kacing kemeja Eric. Kemeja itu terlepas, dan Alan mendorong badan Eric ke belakang hingga terbaring. Meraba dada Eric, membelainya…. Ciumannya pun terus turun. Puting kanan Eric di cumbunya… Dengan lidah, ia menyentuh titik itu. Tangan Alan yang lain memainkan puting kiri Eric… Lalu Alan menciumi kedua putting Eric bergantian. Begitu halus…. Dan dengan lembut.

"_Kimochi ii..?"_ tanya Alan lembut sambil memandang kedua bola mata Eric.

Eric mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_Nara yokkata_, kalau begitu syukurlah…"

Alan menciumi dada Eric di seluruh bagian. Membelai perut Eric… Ia lalu membuka kemejanya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membanggakan tubuhnya yang mungil untuk mendekap Eric. Namun ia akun mengusahakan yang lainnya. Eric terbelalak. Alan dihadapannya membuka satu persatu kain yang membalut tubuhnya. Sampai Alan tak memakai apapun…

"_Hazukashii yo_, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku malu…"

Wajah Alan memerah. Begitu pula wajah Eric. Mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang tabu… Karena itu mereka malu.

Alan mendekat. Duduk diantara kedua kaki Eric… lalu menyentuh 'itu'. Tangannya yang hangat merasakan sesuatu disana sudah menjadi keras. Alan kaget dan malu. Sambil tertunduk ia bertanya pada Eric, "Akete ii?"

Eric mengangguk. Ia sangat malu tubuhnya menghianatinya. Ia mendambakan Alan selama ini? Benarkah? Tapi setelah Alan membuka seleting celana Eric, Eric menghentikan tangan Alan dan menariknya dari situ. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya."

"Aku ingin."

-xxx-


End file.
